


Coffee-flavored Ice Cream

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, just itaizu sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: Just a short ItaIzu one shot (that I also posted on Twitter) 😄Prompt: "I'm having a crummy day and you have the last pint of my favorite ice cream flavor."
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Coffee-flavored Ice Cream

Itaru sighed in relief as he melted on the driver's seat of his car right after he turned the engine off and completely removed his necktie. He was finally home and it was already 10:30 in the evening. He has so much grinding to do on his games. Three of them have events right now and he's pretty sure his rank got lower since he hasn't touched his phone for almost the whole day, and he planned to have a livestream tonight, too...

But he was just so tired that he can barely keep his eyes open. There were so many things to do at work today, and it literally drained him. It was just physically and mentally exhausting. Good thing it was Friday though, he can just catch up on his ranks and maybe reschedule his livestream tomorrow so that he can sleep in for a bit.

"And maybe I'll just have some of those coffee-flavored ice cream the Director bought yesterday." With that plan in mind, Itaru grabbed his suitcase from the passenger's seat and stepped out of his car.

"I'm home," he greeted as soon as he stepped inside the dorm. He heard footsteps as he removed his shoes and when he looked up, he saw Izumi peeking from the living room wearing a cute pair of pajamas. 

"Oh! Itaru-san! Welcome home!" she said with a bright smile, and Itaru can't help but smile back. _At least she was the one who greeted me, I feel so much better alrea--_

But when he was walking towards her, he noticed a pint of coffee-flavored ice cream on her hands. THE pint of coffee-flavored ice cream he planned to eat.

"Haaa~" Itaru then lied down on his side on the couch with a dejected sigh.

"Eh? What's wrong, Itaru-san? Are you tired? Hungry? Do you want me to heat up the food Omi-kun prepared for you?" Izumi crouched down on the floor to get to Itaru's eye level as she ate another spoonful of ice cream, like she was mocking him.

"You know, Director, I had a really crummy day today..." then he pointed at the pint she was holding. "And I really wanted to eat that ice cream tonight... but you're eating it already..."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Itaru-san. No one bothered to eat it when I bought it so I thought I'll just eat it on my own..."

He then sat up and run his fingers through his hair, and smiled at Izumi. "Well, it's not your fault at all. Anyone can eat it. I'll just go to my room and play some games. Good night, Direc-"

Itaru felt a tug on his suit. Glancing down, he saw Izumi looking up at him. "I just started eating the ice cream though... we can share it, if you don't mind."

He literally stopped himself from grinning like a fool, seeing her like that looking so cute and all holding that pint of ice cream...

He sat back down and patted the space beside him on the couch. "I'll take that offer then."

Izumi beamed at him and stood up. "I'll just grab another spoon for you real fast!" she said and ran to the kitchen. Itaru just chuckled and folded his blazer.

"Here you go!" She gave the spoon to him and offered him the ice cream as soon as she sat down beside him.

"Thank you," Itaru said with a smile and started eating. The cold treat melted in his mouth and a sigh escaped from his lips.

"They say that if you're stressed, you should eat desserts," Izumi stated then looked at him. "And I think it's really effective, you look like you're feeling better already."

Itaru can't help but reach out to her and tuck some of her hair behind her ear, then pinched her cheek lightly. "It's definitely not just the ice cream, Director," he chuckled when she blushed and rubbed her cheek.

"Tell me about your day."

"Hm? Why would you want to know?"

He shrugged and continued eating. "Just tell me. I wanna know. Every single day is interesting in this dorm."

"But... What about your games?"

"Hmm... they can wait," Itaru said nonchalantly.

With a big smile, Izumi started talking about the things that happened that day as the two of them shared laughs and the pint of ice cream between them.

\---

Omake:

Izumi woke up quite late the next day. It was already 9:00 in the morning. They didn't meant to stay up way too late last night, it's just that she and Itaru got so caught up in chatting that they didn't notice the time at all.

"Good morning, guys," she greeted with a yawn as soon as she stepped on the dining room, rubbing her eye.

"'Morning, Director-sensei!"

"A pleasant morning to you, too, Director-kun. It seems you had a deep sleep, seeing you had just woke up."

"Yeah, well, you can say that..."

Izumi then noticed Masumi sitting on the table, but instead of eating, he was just playing with his food, his eyes distant. Worried, she sat in front of him and greeted him a good morning.

"Director, how come you shared some ice cream with Itaru-san when you don't even let me share my food with you..."

"Wait-- what? I mean, how--"

She was pretty sure everyone was in their rooms last night when Itaru-san came home!

"The walls have ears, the doors have eyes, and the shadows... have Citron!" Citron's thick-accented voice grabbed everyone's attention. "Good morning, everyone!" he said with a big grin on his face.

Izumi sighed. Well, that answered her question.


End file.
